Ill always Love you
by Lissa Sally
Summary: Will Arnold ever get to tell helga his feelings? Helga wont talk to anyone. there in 8th grade and nothings right.Arnold wants to make things better but helga dosent.R
1. Default Chapter

14 In the 8th grade for Arnold and Helga wasn't the same. Helga still had feelings for Arnold and Arnold still never told her how he felt. Now 4th to 8th things changed Arnold just always wanted to tell Helga how he felt just Helga didn't want to lisin to anything he said. She shut out to everyone up to 7th no more talking not even to he best friend. Arnold continually worried about Helga all the time. He finely got the courage to talk to her. He walked up to her during lunch one time but she just ignored him and she sat by her self in her normal seat. Arnold sits with Gerald and Arnold puts his head down.

Gerald "what's wrong man you're always happy"

Arnold "Gerald do you know why Helga always ignores me?"

Gerald "Yeah"

Arnold "Why?"

Gerald "Because she don't like you"

Arnold just sits there with his head down looking at Helga eat her lunch remembering what she said.

Arnold "yup you're right"

Gerald "I know"

Arnold "So what are u doing tonight?"

Gerald "I got to project"

Arnold "Oh"

Arnold watches Helga get up and Arnold gets up and fallows her.

Arnold "hello? Helga I know you cane here me"

She stops and turns around and looks at him with her sad blue eyes and keeps walking.

Arnold "why wont you talk to me why don't u talk to anyone anymore?"

Helga "…..what do you want Arnold?"

Arnold was shocked she didn't say football head or arnoldo just Arnold in an early sad voce

Arnold "look after school can I meet you at your house"

She turns around slowly and looks at his deep Green eyes

Helga "no"

Arnold "please Helga I need to know what's wrong please"

Helga "If u cared so much u would have asked your self"

Arnold "Helga stop playing mind games!"

Helga "im not Arnold"

He looks at her and she just walks away with sadness in her eyes.

Arnold "ill find out"

Short yea so wut next chap will be up


	2. truth be told once again

After school Arnold walked to Helga's house and climbed in her tree to look in her bed room. She was on her bed righting a poem.

"Wow she's beautiful" Arnold said to him self looking at her.

She turned to see him and she screamed.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARNOLD LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE! ARE YOU A FUCKING STALKER?" Helga screamed out her window

Arnold fell out the tree and hit the grass. He looked up at her

Arnold "no Helga I want to know what's wrong!"

Helga looked at him

Helga "why do you care?"

Arnold "please I need to talk to you please Helga it's about us"

Then Arnold said us Helga's heart skipped a beat.

Helga" about what Arnold"

She said in a soft voice Arnold knew he was getting to her.

Arnold" well we can't talk about it here"

Helga "why"

Arnold "just lest go to the park"

Helga "ok"

Helga runs down stairs and then go to the park once they get there they sit at the bench they found there egg under.

Arnold "Helga…."

Helga "….."

Arnold "what's so wrong?"

Helga stays quite and looks away at were a fountain is. Arnold just could feel the sadness because he was just sitting next to her.

Helga "I don't…"

Arnold "want to talk about it?"

Helga looked at him with a sad expression on her face saying im sorry Arnold.

Arnold "Helga im not gunna make u talk about anything u just make me feel bad because you feel so bad"

Helga feels anger build up

Helga" SO THAT'S WHY YOUR FUCKING HERE? BECAUSE YOU FEEL BAD WHEN YOU'RE AROUND ME?THEN LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE! TRY LOVEING SOMEONE AND YOU FEEL AS IF THEY DON'T FUCKING CARE ARNOLD!"

Helga gets up and walks over to the fountain and sits on it as she looks at her reflection.

Helga "try…having a mom and dad that don't love you at all try that one Arnold"

Arnold "so u think you're different? Helga I don't have parents!"

Helga "AT LEAST YOU HAVE EVERYONE ELSE IN THE WORLD EVERYONE FUCKING LOVES YOU"

Arnold" not true! You don't!"

Helga" YES I DO!"

Helga cries out in tears and falls in the fountain. Arnold runs over and picks her up and holds her.

Helga" FUCK YOU I DO LOVE YOU!"

Arnold" it's ok Helga"

Helga"fu..ck…you….I love you…"

She started choking on her words because tears were coming out to fast. Arnold held her close as she cried and sobbed saying I love you and sorry. He picked her up and took her to her house. He opened the door and there was her mom drunk on the counter and her dad was no wear to be found. He took herup stairs and got a towel and dried her off.

Arnold" Helga its ok"

She sat there silent because she knows her secret was told. Arnold kisses her head.

3chpwillbeup 3


End file.
